Next Door
by Lone Kunoichi
Summary: Sasuke*OC AU One-Shot Its a short little fan-fic about how two next door neighbors hook up. The story is better then the summary and the title.


**Next Door**

_Modern SasukeRin(OC)_

_Some readers might detect hints of UshiRin…The writer didn't mean for it to come out that way. They wanted to come out as if Ushi was the protective father (in his case 'cousin'). It really didn't though…But the writer is lazy._

_The writter doesn't own Naruto or any of the charecters on that show. The writter also doesn't own Cherrioes and they have nothing to do with this fan-fic except for the fact that the writter eats them for breakfast._

_Ushi and Rin are the writter's OCs NOT real charecters._

_This fan-fic is not perfect. If you are looking for a perfect fan-fic, look elsewhere. If you have issues with charecters acting out of charecter, lack of consitency with the Naruto plot, and/or spelling/ grammer errors, LEAVE NOW! It's not that we do not like you but that this story will contain all, if not most, of the things on that list._

**

* * *

**

**SPOLIER TIME**

**DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE MOST RECENT MANGA**

**--Lone Kunoichi: I wasn't in the mood to pick back up 'Scars' after reading the recent Naruto manga. I had to go thru many character changes before making Ushi into a well rounded character…Only to have Itachi turn out to be psycho-ish after all! Thus a modern one-shot.****

* * *

NOW THE ACTUAL STORY**

Ushi looked out the window. The **boy** was waiting there…Like he had been doing for the past week. Ushi turned to his cousin, Rin, who was enjoying a nice bowl of Cheerios. "Rin-chan! What is that** boy** doing there?" Ushi asked, almost choking on the word 'boy'.

"Uchiha-san?" Rin said between mouthfuls, motioning to the window with her spoon. "I thought that you told him to take me to and pick me up from school everyday as a protective mechanism since we're next-door neighbors and all." Another bite. "I CAN take care of my self you know."

Ushi blinked. He always blinked more then usual when he was confused. "No. I didn't ask him to do that at all," Ushi replied with a hint of anger rising in his tone.

However, if one really thought about it, it wasn't really a bad idea after all…..But that was just Ushi being over-protective again. The two of them were cousins and Ushi always had felt very found for his cousin….Especially Jay-san died of cancer four years ago and Dove-san died in the car accident two years ago….Being the closest living relative, recent collage graduate, Ushi Ame, had taken over the job of the care of Rin Ame. But even before that, he was always there for her. He almost viewed her as his own daughter even though she wasn't. That's why this** boy **was so threatening to Ushi. Call him selfish but he wasn't ready to giving up the position of being the main man in Rin's live. That really didn't even make sense to Ushi from time to time but it was the only way that he could describe his dislike to that boy.

Rin put her empty bowl in the dishwasher, grabbed her back and then kissed Ushi on the cheek. "I'll talk to him about it. See you, Ushi-kun." She said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Rin-chan," Ushi called after her.

* * *

"Uchiha-san," Rin said as she walked up to the boy. He was wearing the Kohona high school boy uniform and a backpack. His eyes were black pools and his raven hair was shapped like a chicken's butt.

"Hello Ame-san," he replied. While his face showed no emotion, it sounded as if he was happy to see her.

They started walking off to school.

"Uchiha-san…I was wondering….Why do you walk me to and from school?"

"I told you, your cousin asked me too."

"That's not what he said."

The boy looked down as if that was something that he didn't want Rin to find out about. He opened and closed his mouth many times as if he had the words to say but he kept loosing them. Rin had never seen him act this way before. When she spotted him in the halls at school, he always seemed so cool and collected, but right now he seemed….Almost kinda like a lost little kid.

"Uchiha-san," Rin repeated, trying to bring him back to earth.

"It's just that….I…You see….You're just so…Attractive that I thought….That you know…Someone might see you walking alone and try to take advantage of you….I didn't think that it would be right for a lady to deal with that hassle….I mean…I'm sure that you could take care of it…But…If I was with you then you wouldn't have to deal with it at all…." He said in a little voice.

Rin's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

The two of them walked to silence until they arrived at the school.

"I guess what I'm trying to say….Is that I….Really...Like you we…You know…Hang together sometime?" the boy said.

When Rin had seen him at school, she liked him…But he was so popular that she never really felt like she could get near him. She hid her hopes for a guy that she didn't know that well in the back of her mind. It felt like a dream for him to be feeling the same way for her.

"Call me, Rin," she said stumbling on the words that all of a sudden felt so foreign to her.

"Sasuke," he said in return.

Then he leaned over and wrapped Rin in his arms. She returned his embrace with the first bell ringing in the background.

* * *

_Lone Kunoichi: This probably is not going to be as popular as my HM:MFOMT but I can hope that I get at least one possitive review. As usal, reviews are replied to and flames are given to my pyro friends. Hopefully, I will come out with what I promissed to bring out but its Valentine's Day and so I had to bring in a romance fic._


End file.
